


The Road is Long (But I’m by Your Side)

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Implied Angst, Iron Husbands, M/M, Recovery, implied alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based on prompt #3 “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”Rhodey knows Tony better than Tony’s sometimes comfortable with.





	The Road is Long (But I’m by Your Side)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightOwl172](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl172/gifts).



> READ BEFORE STARTING THE FIC
> 
> It’s not mentioned in the story (although is hinted at) but Tony’s recovering from alcoholism and struggling greatly. He’s been to rehab and recently come back, but still isn’t finding it as easy as he feels he should.
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely NightOwl172, thank you for picking this prompt and pairing, I hope you enjoy! <3

Rhodey watches Tony from his space on the couch. From the way he’s positioned, he knows Tony’s unaware of Rhodey’s watchful eyes. He watches as the man reaches into his pocket and pulls a large lump sum of money out. Rhodey holds back a sigh. Stops himself from laying his head in his hands.

This weekend was meant to be some sort of rehabilitation for Tony. It was meant to be helpful; to remind him that recovery is a road, not a destination. Sadly, it’s been the opposite. All they’ve done is argue, both of them having to hold back their too-sharp tongues to prevent themselves going to far.

“I know what you’re doing.” Rhodey’s break of silence makes Tony jump, scaring him so much that it’s almost comical. The wedge of money falls out of his hands and to the ground, but the mechanic doesn’t touch it. Instead, he stares his husband in the eyes. “I’ve been watching you for the last couple of minutes,” Rhodey admits, standing up. He walks over to Tony, standing right in front of him. The wrinkled bills crunch under his feet like leaves in autumn.

Tony doesn’t try to hold eye contact with Rhodey. He knows it isn’t worth it. Instead he looks down at his feet. “I was going out to the store,” he mumbles half-heartedly, not believing his own lie. “We’re out of milk.”

“We both know I’m not buying that.” Rhodey places a hand on Tony’s shoulder to give it a squeeze. “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.” He goes to say more, but as soon as he realises there’s tears streaming down Tony’s face, he opts to pull the man into his arms instead.

Tony’s hands grasp onto the back of Rhodey’s shirt, as if his life depends on it. His face finds its way to the crook of Rhodey’s neck and makes it his home.

“I know it’s hard, but it’ll be all right,” Rhodey says softly, sliding a hand up the Tony’s top. His hand makes circular motions on his lower back. “You can do this.”

“What if I can’t?” Tony’s voice is so quiet that Rhodey almost misses it completely. “What if I never get better?”

“Oh please, Tony Stark unable to do something? Don’t make me laugh,” Rhodey teases lightly, heart missing a beat when he hears a small chuckle from Tony. Oh how he’s missed that sound. “We’ll make an appointment with your therapist when we get home,” Tony tenses up but Rhodey continues, “she’s there to help and that’s what she’ll do. Now, let’s pick this up and go for a walk. We’re only here until tomorrow morning, we could both do with some fresh air instead of the smog of the city.”

Tony nods his head in agreement. He pulls away from Rhodey, only to have his face cupped so he’s staring his lover directly in the eyes.

“We’ll get through this, Tones,” Rhodey promises. His eyes are a contradictory mix of sorrow and hope. He presses a kiss to his forehead, then his lips. Against his lips, he lightly speaks, “I know we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
